starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic powers
Psionic powers (also called psychic powers) are a universal feature of the StarCraft universe, present to various degrees in the protoss, terrans and even the zerg to a extent. The xel'naga also possessed such powers, as they once established a psychic link with the Overmind.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Psionics is the ability and practice of using the mind to induce things that would be considered paranormal, such as telepathy and telekinesis. There are a wide array of psionic powers, the ability to use them varying per species and even individually. Universal Powers These powers can be used by both protoss and terrans. *Psionic Speed *Sense Psionics *Telepathy *Telekinesis Protoss Powers archon.]] The protoss are masters of psionic powers and are natural mind-readers.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The protoss can use their psionic abilities to shield themselves, charge their tools and weapons, and to make, manipulate or meld matter.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. A very small number of protoss called preservers have the ability to hold the memories of many other protoss from centuries or millennia ago, even claiming to hold "all the memories of the Protoss". The high templars powers are so great that they can even focus their psionic energy to create terrible storms of psychic energy that destroy the minds of other living creatures. If two high templar would merge, they would create a creature of pure psionic energy known as an archon, so powerful that they can independently erect a resilient shield and direct psionic shockwaves.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. *Charge (Zealots) *Feedback (Dark archons) *Hallucination (High templar, Dark Templar (only some),Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. disruptor) *Maelstrom (Dark archons) *Mind Control (Dark archons) *Prophecy (Khyar, Tenarsis) *Psingularity *Psionic Bolt (High templar, Darakian)Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4 *Psionic Shockwave (Archons) *Psionic Storm (High templar, also Dark Templar, but the latter cannot control them) Terran Powers of the Terran Dominion.]] :See also: List of terran psychics The terrans exhibited a powerful psionic potential and are only a few steps away from developing into a formidable psionic power. Very few terrans can use psionic powers, but most that can become "ghosts". Ghosts have the ability to read minds but generally do not have the ability to block thoughts; ghosts find each other very easy to read.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Ghosts and weaker psychics can detect other sources of psionic power.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). Exceptional ghosts exist that can tear through walls, run at remarkable speeds, and leap tall obstacles. Excitable media rumors of long-range telepathy, telekinesis, and even mind control or other exotic powers have all added to the grisly reputation of ghosts cultivated by their masters.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Exceptional ghosts demonstrating a wider variety of powers; for instance, Sarah KerriganNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. and Nova have demonstrated the ability to damage opponents' brains to the point of death. Nova can even kill multiple opponents while leaving someone in the midst of the attack unharmed and, with the assistance of her hostile environment suit,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. can dramatically increase her speed.2006-02-06. Psi Powers. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Ghost trainee Colin Phash has demonstrated a "quiet voice", a power which shifts his mind to another plane, preventing the zerg from sensing his psionic powers. He later demonstrated astral projection.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Ghost trainee Lio Travski is a technopath, which enables him to link his mind with computers as well as organic brains.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Spectres are elite ghost agents which have been exposed to the psionic reagent substance terrazine.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Not much is known about them, but they've been described as "subservient super-soldiers".Chris Remo. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-26. They have demonstrated the ability to create hallucinations.Deep.Thought. 2009-08-18. StarCraft II Single Player Fact Sheet. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-08-29. Rare Powers *Psionic Shock (Nova) *Psychic Attack (several terrans) *Psychic Healing (Kare Vaessen) *Psychometry (Devon Starke) *Remote Viewing (Devon Starke) Zerg Powers ; alias the Queen of Blades.]] The zerg also possess a limited degree of psionic powers, as the Overmind once established a psionic link with the xel'naga. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Additionally, overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. In order to gain the upper hand in the war against the protoss, who's powerful psionics were a great threat to the Swarm, the Overmind planned to assimilate the terrans, since their powerful psionic potential would make them able to fight the protoss on their own terms. To date, the only psychic terran that the zerg have been able to acquire and transform into an advanced infested terran is Sarah Kerrigan, a ghost who had been a member of the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Overmind left her with the majority of her spirit, and she retained her intelligence and even some of her humanity.Overmind: "Let her go, Zasz. The greatness of her spirit has been left to her; that the Swarms might benefit from her fierce example. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any Cerebrate. Truly, no Zerg can stray from my will, for all that you are lies wholly within me. Kerrigan is free to do as she desires." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. After the fall of the Overmind, Infested Kerrigan is in command of the Swarm as the Queen of Blades. All zerg strains possess a degree of telepathy. However, it is different from the communication used by protoss or terrans and as such, it is impossible to communicate with most zerg strains.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The zerg are somewhat sensitive to psionics and can sense psi-emitters from a great distance, even across worlds.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Zerglings can sense the emanations of a powerful psychic at a considerable range.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. References Psionics